Middle of the Night
by RoseMaple
Summary: Luna wakes up in the middle of the night to find a cardboard box at her doorstep. The box contains a baby and a note saying that the baby is hers. Luna decides to keep the baby and accept him as her son. But what about the baby's parents? Do they really not want the baby or do they not know that he's been taken back to his biological mother? Dedicated to Drunaforever.
1. Chapter 1: Jason

**A/N: Hello, my lovely Druna fans! I've started a new story but that does not mean I will not update my other ones. I just wanted to get this started and then I'll be going back to the others. Sooo... Enjoy! **

* * *

Luna was awoken in the middle of the night by the rare ringing of the doorbell. She quickly got out of bed and slipped on her slippers before pulling on a purple bathrobe. She padded down the stairs of her two-story house to the hallway that led to the door.

"Who's there?" She asked sleepily.

No one answered. Luna frowned and opened the door after unlocking it. It was raining hard and there wasn't a single soul to be seen. Luna sighed and just as she was about to close the door, she heard a small whimper. Luna looked down and her eyes widened in shock. For there, sitting on her doorstep, was a small cardboard box. Luna bent down and gazed into the box. Her large blue eyes were met by large watery gray ones. The small baby let out a cry and held out his hands as tears tumbled down his chubby cheeks.

"Oh my." Luna gasped and picked up the baby. From the look of it, he seemed as if he was hardly a week old. Luna soothed down the baby and caressed his cheek. He shivered and let out another sob. Luna pulled off her bathrobe and wrapped it around the baby. He instantly quieted down and snuggled deeper into the warmth of the robe. Luna looked down at the box again, hoping to find some sort of identification or perhaps a letter. She found a small piece of paper tucked into one corner. Picking it up with one hand, she read it.

_'This child is yours. Treat him well. Do not look for his supposed parents. They do not want him.'_

"This child is mine?" Luna thought out loud. "What does that mean? I don't remember giving birth to a child." She bit her bottom lip like she always did when she was thinking and then she shrugged. "Oh well, I guess he is mine now." She picked up the box and placed it inside the hallway before closing the door and locking it. The baby was fast asleep in her arms. Luna made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk. She sat down on a stool while cradling the baby.

"Hmm... Whoever left you at my doorstep didn't exactly mention a name." She took a gulp of cold milk. "I guess I'll have to name you." The baby let out a soft snore causing Luna to smile. "Aren't you a cute little thing." She cooed. After a pause, she added, "I think Jason would suit you just fine." She kissed the baby on his forehead. "Jason Hunter Lovegood."

The baby continued to snore softly, not caring that he had just been named. Luna finished the last of the milk and stood up. She walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Placing Jason gently onto her bed, she adjusted the robe around him so that it wouldn't slip off while he slept. Climbing into bed next to him, she turned towards the baby. "I'll have to talk to Ginny about you tomorrow." She whispered and then putting an arm around him, she closed her eyes.

* * *

"Luna, have you lost your mind?" Ginny demanded, throwing up her hands in exasperation. "God knows whose kid that is."

Luna rubbed Jason's back gently as the baby looked up at her with his big gray eyes. "Ginny, you've read the note. His parents don't want him. I'm not going to throw him in an orphanage."

"Look, Luna, maybe you should give like an advertisement or something. Tell the Wizarding World that you've found a baby and you're looking for his parents." Ginny suggested.

"I haven't really_ found_ him. He was _given_ to me." Luna looked down at Jason. "And besides, I want to keep him. It's been a bit lonely ever since Daddy died."

"You have me and Blaise." Ginny said. "Right?"

"Right. But it's not the same. You don't live with me." Luna pointed out. "And now, I won't be lonely anymore because I have a baby."

"You don't even know whose baby that is!" Ginny frowned. "For all we know, he could be the ferret's baby."

"That's ridiculous, Ginny." Luna handed Jason to her. "Draco isn't married."

Ginny was a bit surprised to be handed the baby but once she looked at him, she was lost in how adorable Jason was. But instead she said, "Not yet, he isn't. But he will be soon. To that horrid Greengrass girl."

"Yes, and that is completely his decision." Luna pulled out two glasses from a cupboard and poured in some cold juice. She handed a glass to Ginny and took a sip from her own.

"Okay, so let's just say Jason is now your son." Ginny shifted Jason slightly so that she could hold the glass as well. "What are you going to feed him? He needs a mother's milk right now."

"I was planning on going to St. Mungo's for that. I wanted to have him checked up and then I'll discuss that with one of the maternity doctors." Luna answered. "So, are you going to help? I mean, with him and stuff?"

Ginny gazed into Jason's eyes and smiled. "Fine, I'm in. Let's call Hermione."

Luna grinned.


	2. Chapter 2: Draco

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely, lovely, reviews. I was so happy to know that you guys liked this story! Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

The checkup went well. Jason didn't have any birth defects or any such disease. The healers assured Luna that there was nothing at all wrong with the small baby. She talked to another healer about his diet and was given a potion that would allow her to feed him. When she returned home with Jason in her arms, Hermione, Ron and Harry were there to greet her.

"Ginny told us about Jason." Harry said. "We came to see if you both were all right."

"Oh, we're fine," Luna answered with a smile. "Perfectly fine."

"Luna, are you sure about this?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Of course I am." Luna sat down on a sofa and gestured for the other three to sit down as well. "The healers gave me a potion so I could feed him." She paused and looked down at the baby who was gazing at her with his big gray eyes. "I'm ready to be his mother. Besides, if I don't take him in, then who will? He was abandoned at my doorstep."

Hermione nodded. "I'm with Luna on this one. He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Harry sighed. "Well, if you're content with this, we can't really convince you to give him up." He stood up. "But if you need help or anything, just call."

"I will." Luna gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry about us, Harry."

Ron walked up to Luna and looked down at Jason. "He sure is a cute one."

Jason gurgled happily as if he understood what Ron had said. Ron rubbed his head and then ruffled Luna's light blonde hair. "No, seriously, if you need help with the little munchkin, call us. I wouldn't mind helping out with this adorable baby."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you changed a diaper?" She demanded while crossing her arms over her chest.

Ron didn't answer and the three friends stepped into the fireplace. They waved good-bye to the blue-eyed woman and the baby in her arms before disappearing into smoke.

Luna gazed at Jason with a small dreamy smile on her face. She caressed his cheek while standing up. "Shall we try out that potion, sweetheart?" She asked him.

Jason simply looked at her with his eyes wide and questioning. And then his stomach let out a low growl. Luna laughed. "Yes, I think you're hungry."

* * *

Luna had just finished cooking herself some noodles when she heard a small whimper from the baby monitor. Ginny had bought her two devices which allowed her to hear anything that went on in the bedroom. She could hear Jason's whimpering from the one beside her. Luna left her plate on the counter and ran up the stairs to the bedroom. Jason was lying on his stomach in the center of the bed. He let out another whimper and then started crying. Luna ran to him and picked him up in one swift movement. She cradled him in her arms.

"Shh... Jason, Mommy's got you." She gently rocked him while smoothing his hair back. Jason quieted down but his whimpering didn't cease. Luna frowned as the baby shifted restlessly in her arms. "Jason?"

The little boy looked up at her with watery eyes and his fingers wrapped around her forefinger. Luna instantly realized how warm his hand was. She reached up and placed a hand on his forehead. Luna's hand jerked away as she felt Jason's heated forehead. "Oh my..." Luna whispered and then felt his forehead again. Her hand traveled to his burning cheeks and then to his equally hot neck and chest. Luna pulled his shirt off and rubbed his chest. Jason let out a small sigh and moved closer to Luna.

"Hmm..." Luna tapped her chin. "I think you've got a fever, love." She removed the blanket that Jason was wrapped up in and then walked to her closet. Taking out a piece of cloth, Luna wet it and ran it over Jason's shivering body. It soothed him down but his body remained burning. Luna instantly panicked and picked him up. She loosely placed the blanket over him and ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room. She grabbed a bit of floo powder and threw it in the fireplace.

"St. Mungo's!" Luna cried, her worry increasing as she thought about her son who had begun to sob. She appeared in the hospital and a few healers looked toward her. One of the healers noticed Jason's shivering and sweaty body and she approached them, taking the child in her arms. She felt his forehead and gave Luna a reassuring smile.

"It's just a fever. We'll take it from here." She walked into one of the wards, leaving Luna in the waiting area. Luna let out a small sigh of relief and plopped down on one of the chairs. Cradling her head in her hands, Luna tried to steady her nerves. A moment later she heard footsteps stop in front of her and she looked up. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized who it was.

"Draco?" She asked, her voice soft.

Draco blinked twice in surprise. "Luna? I didn't realize it was you. What are you doing here?"

Luna licked her bottom lip and stood up. "My son is sick. He was out in the rain yesterday and contracted a fever. I was so worried that I brought him here." Luna looked at Draco to see that he had a faraway look in his eyes. It almost seemed as if he was sad about something.

"Your son..." Draco's voice trailed off and then he shook his head. "Your son? I didn't know you had one."

"Uh, well," Luna gave him a bright smile. "Turns out I do." She tried to change the subject. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Just visiting my mother." Draco said.

"Oh... is she all right?"

"Not really. She just went a little crazy after she found out something. She should be fine in a few days." Draco smiled slightly. "Well, I should be going." He paused. "Take care of your son, okay?"

Luna was surprised by the question but she managed not to show it. "I will." She answered and waved good-bye to the tall man.


End file.
